Hime Dei Hime
by Chi-TheyDara
Summary: Dei direbutin sama cewek-cewek cantik? Langsung baca aja deh! ONESHOOT RnR! no flame!


**Hello minna~ berjumpa lagi dengan saia Katsu-chan di fict Katsu yang keempat! *dilempar nexian*. Kali ini Katsu nepatin janji untuk bikin fict yang aneh ini. Tenang ajha! Kali ini Katsu mau bikin oneshoot! Jadi nggak perlu nunggu chappie-chappie berikutnya. Wokeh! Lanjut ajha yaa~**

**Spec fic for Ditachi Uchiha**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto****©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Hime Dei Hime©Deidara' Katsu-himeUn**

Fuun-hime dan Haruna-hime adalah dua orang sahabat. Kemana-mana selalu bersama. Mereka berdua adalah dua orang putri yang cantik jelita.

Pada suatu hari, Fuun-hime dan Haruna-hime sedang berjalan-jalan ke sebuah istana yang berada lumayan jauh dari istana mereka. Istana itu terlihat lebih megah daripada istana mereka berdua masing-masing (ceritanya Fuun-hime ama Haruna-hime itu tetangga). Mereka berdiri terpaku didepan pagar istana yang mewah itu sambil terkagum-kagum.

"Wah! Haruna! Istananya mewah! Ayo kita lihat! Mereka punya putri yang sebaya kita atau nggak!" ajak Fuun-hime.

"Iya! Kita bisa berteman, kalau perlu bersahabat dengan dia!" jawab Haruna-hime sambil tersenyum riang.

Mereka berjalan mendekati pintu gerbang yang dijaga dua orang bodyguard yang masing-masing bernama Kisame dan Kakuzu (abis liat papan nama di dada kanan seragam hitam mereka).

"Mici! Mici! Numpang tanya ya emm.. Kisame-san!" Fuun-hime mengampiri penjaga yang (sangat) mirip ikan hiu. Kisame nyengir. "Wah! Iya! Iya! Putri yang cantik ini mau tanya apa?" Kisame (sok) ramah.

"Anu! Di istana ini a…. da….," kata-kata Fuun-hime terpotong begitu pintu gerbang terbuka. Begitu juga dengan Haruna-hime. Ternyata ada seseorang yang keluar dari pintu gerbang. Siapakah dia? Mari kita nantikan di chapPie berikutnya *dikeroyok readers* Iya! Kan janjinya oneshoot.

Ternyata ada seorang pria blonde dengan poni sebelah kiri maju ke depan muncul dari balik gerbang. "ann.. eh.. si.. siapa dia?" tanya Fuun-hime (suara latar: hey hey siapa dia..) sampai gugup. "owh! Itu pangeran tunggal istana ini! Namanya Deidara!" jawab Kisame santai.

"Kyaa~ Deidaraa!" Haruna-hime langsung ngeloyor meluk-meluk tangan kanan Deidara sambil nyenderin kepalanya di pundak kanan Deidara. "Deidara! Kamu imut and manis sekallee!" lanjut Haruna-hime makin mempererat pelukannya. Deidara blushing.

Tiba-tiba saja tangan Deidara hilang dari pelukan Haruna-hime. "Deidara punyaku!" ternyata Fuun-hime ngeebut dan meluk tangan kirinya Deidara. Rambut Fuun-hime dan poni Deidara pun beradu.

Haruna-hime ngerebut Deidara lagi. "Heh! Jangan sentuh koibito ku!" Haruna-hime sekarang meluk leher Deidara dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sang pangeran *ce'ileh.. sang pangeran!*.

Fuun-hime menarik tangan Deidara dan memeluk Deidara juga. (A/N: Fuun-hime dan Haruna-hime tingginya sama. Sepundak Deidara.). Tapi Fuun-hime kurang beruntung karena mendapatkan bagian poni Deidara (ckckck—di lempar istana sama Fuun-hime). "Ngarang lo Har! Sejak kapan Deidara jadi koibito lo hah!"

Haruna-hime narik tangan Deidara lagi. Niatnya sih, mau meluk pinggangnya. Tapi ketarik duluan ama Fuun-hime. Akhirnya, Haruna-hime dan Fuun-hime tarik-tarikan tangan Deidara. Kakuzu dan Kisame nonton sambil makan popcorn (Nya? Darimana tuh asalnya?). Deidara? Tentu saja dalam hatinya berbunga-bunga dan wajahnya memerah.

"Baiklah,un!" akhirnya Deidara buka suara. Fuun-hime dan Haruna-hime bengong, Kakuzu dan Kisame keselek.

"Waaa~a! Suaranya keren! Mirip suaranya Katsuhiko Kawamoto! Kyaa~a," Haruna-hime tereak-tereak gaje. Dan sekarang dia dapat kesempatan untuk meluk pinggangnya Deidara. "Dasar bodoh! Katsuhiko Kawamoto 'kan emang seiyuu-nya Deidara!" bantah Fuun-hime sambil merebut tangan Deidara.

"Hmm.. bisa berhenti bentar nggak un?" tanya Deidara (sok) lembut. Kedua putri itu pun langsung tegak dan saling membelakangi. Kakuzu dan Kisame kehabisan popcorn.

"Ayo kalian berdua ikut aku!" ajak Deidara sambil menyambar tangan mereka berdua. Haruna-hime di sebelah kanan, Fuun-hime di sebelah kiri. Kedua putri itu blushing sementara Deidara asyik nyeret mereka berdua.

Sampailah mereka ke kebun sakura. Deidara melepaskan genggaman tangannya, dan berbalik badan menghadap ke kedua putri itu.

"Izinkan aku menjelaskannya un! Tadi sebenarnya aku disuruh otou-san untuk nyari cewek buat dilamar karna sekarang umurku udah 19 tahun un! Begitu keluar, eh.. tau tau ada dua bidadari nongol menanti kehadiranku un!" jelas Deidara sambil memasang senyum manis. Fuun-hime hampir pingsan.

"Jadii… kuputuskan untuk melamar kalian!" lanjut Deidara sambil masang senyum yang sumpah keren banget! Fuun-hime pingsan, Haruna-hime meluk-meluk Deidara dengan nyumpel-nyumpelin kepalanya ke dada Deidara.

Akhirnya, Fuun-hime dan Haruna-hime pulang kerumah masing-masing dengan tenang. Tamat? Owh! Belum rupanya!

**Diwaktu malam pertama:**

"Aku!" "Aku!" "Aku!" "Aku!" Fuun-hime dan Haruna-hime rebutan Deidara buat nge*piip* duluan. Mereka terus rebutan ampe tengah malem.

"Udah! Udah! Biar adil, kita threesome ajha un!" usul Deidara. "Nyahahah~a" Fuun-hime dan Haruna-hime nyerbu Deidara. Dan.. silahkan readers tentukan sendiri apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Tamat~

**Gimana Ditachi! Bagus nggak!**

**Sekian!**

**Review**

**V**

**v**


End file.
